


Change of routine

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heeey guess who’s been putting off making this story rip, also uh- bewarned will be abuse, im finally doing it to me!!, so if it’s triggering please don’t read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Hallie Elizabeth Wilkerson was your normal 23 year old college graduate, who only worked at Arkham for a week. It wasn’t normal to fall for a man, and not normal to fall for a super criminal. Life’s not gonna be the same afterwards, possibly never for her. Will she be able to take the challenge?





	Change of routine

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM WRITING AGAIN GO ME!! So, basically I’ve been putting off writing this for three-two years and I’m finally getting to it, and I’m really proud with this so far! :’D ❤️

It wasn’t new for a super villain to capture and well— use people to lure the Batman and possibly, never, win. Hallie clearly knew the routine with this whole shenanigan business. She had only worked at Arkham for her first year out of college, hoping to get an easy life going on and not deal with super criminals.  
That was clearly not an option for her.  
Tied up right behind a couple of other doctors, she heard their cries of help and pleads, lord knows Hallie would be like that right as of now, but.. she clamped up. Nothing came from her own mouth as she just shook hard as ever.   
“Riddle me this!” The man had said through the intercoms, soon his daring voice threw out a riddle before the others had time to even process what was even going on.  
“If you know me, you want to share me, but doing so will loose my value, what am I?” He questioned towards them, the doctors began to think heavily.  
Hallies mind was everywhere, what the absolute fuck was the answer.  
“Secret!” One of the hostages had blurred out, soon everyone was praying it was the right answer.   
A long pause came, soon the riddler spoke again, now in a more.. annoyed tone?  
“Correct,” He said, sighing.  
All of them sighed at once, thank god that it was the right answer.  
“Next riddle,” he said, “what goes around the city but! Never moves..”   
again, thinking came towards them, some trying to collect the courage to even answer- knowing that getting it wrong would get their heads blown off. Sadly had happened to one of them before..  
“A wall! A wall!” Hallie blurted out, nearly tears came down as she sensed a strange presence of fear.  
The riddlers voice came through fast this time, makin her heart drop fast.   
“Correct, imbecile,” he sounded annoyed now, hell, irritated. How in the hell did these damn fools get them right so far? Cheating?  
Before riddler could speak again, a sudden sound of a vent busting open echoed alittle around the sound-proof room.  
As the hostages snapped their necks to see who was around, a dark figure with bat ears held up a figure to their mouth, as they began to walk around the room.  
“Riddle me this!” Riddler said, the hostages went straight back into their fear state, shaking a little.  
They weren’t even listening anymore, the figure had gotten towards a power box right next to the broken screen of computers around, a sharp bat-shaped knife came from a pocket of theirs, soon cutting off the wires and powers of the room.  
“You're done, Nigma.” He said, finally clicking into their minds that this was Batman, the actual legend here in front of them.  
“Actually-“ and ever before he had the final say, riddlers voice was interrupted with sounds of crashing and police sirens.  
“The- the police?” He said in a frantic voice, “you cheated! You bumbling fraud of a hero-“ before anymore had been said by him, a sudden stop of audio came through the speakers, as Batman began to untie the hostages, some breaking down in tears as they finally have the chance to let out everything.   
“Are you okay, doctor Wilkerson,” Batman asked as he finally reached to her, untying her ropes as she rubbed her wrist slowly, the burns of the ropes finally catching up to her as she sighed.  
“Same old, same old..” she said, “this is normal for workers at Arkham I’m guessing?” Hallie asked.  
“Sadly yes, but with him being arrested and thrown back at Arkham, he won’t bother you anymore.” He said.  
As Hallie stepped back and went towards an open entrance, police officers came towards the situation at hand, commissioner Gordon following in with a man with blonde and short hair, catching her eyes easily. The officer looked handsome as ever, given that her face had a small smile on it. She normally wasn’t the go getter to crushes, as it would take awhile for anyone to even get a liking back from Hallie.   
As some police officers went towards the victims, mainly to those who were crying and shaking. It made sense, to her, as these people weren’t okay and needed something to protect them.  
“You okay there, miss?” One of the police officers asked, Hallie turning her head fast towards his attention.  
It was the male officer she was admiring.  
“Oh— oh yeah, I’m fine,” she said, waving a hand, “something I expected from working at Arkham, although.. this was extreme.” She admitted.  
He laughed alittle at her enthusiasm, “Well, these nutcases just wanna prove something ungodly to this.. legend I’m guessing.” He said, soon pulling out the first aid kit he had in hand, opening it as he began to look for suspect bruising or any open wounds.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary,” she said, in a small tone of voice.  
He rolled his eyes, “cmon, I gotta make sure you’re okay, plus Gordon won’t be happy that I didn’t help at least one of the victims.”   
She couldn’t argue with that.  
As the man began to take off her coat, he gently put pressure onto some of the rope burn marks, some bruising possibly from riddler's henchmen. She couldn’t help but be happy to receive help, and the fact that this officer was well- helping her.   
“I didn’t uhm- catch your name by the way,” she said.  
“I’m officer frost, been working for the police department for awhile.” He said.  
“How is it so far?”  
“Well,” He said, grabbing a small bandaid for a minor cut on her hand, “dealing with psychos who think they’re god, guys trying to rob others and come in with a broken arm is pretty fun to deal with on a basis.”   
She couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he presented the situation(s), “That's gotta be fun on a daily basis,” she said.  
“Sure,” He said smiling, “I never got your name by the way either.”   
“Im doctor Wilkerson, but uhm, just call me Hallie, I’m not.. really a doctor yet, it’s just been a week since I joined.” She said.  
“Huh, well I would call you a doctor personally, you dealt with this situation a lot better than a lot of people have.”   
She laughed nervously, “yeah, clamming up and hoping you get out of a death trap really helps.”   
Officer frost laughed at that, amused by her sense of humor over this.  
After about 5 minutes, he made sure he got anything he could fix or help heal with bandages and gauzes, closing the first aid kit.  
“Thank you, again,” she said, “it means a lot that you helped.”   
He gave her a warm smile, that sent her heart beating fast, “anytime, I’m here to help people, not cause harm.”   
As he gave her one last smile, he packed his things and moved on to another one of the doctors, leaving Hallie in her thoughts finally.  
Why did he help me first? There were other people in worse conditions than me, she thought, rubbing the gauzes onto her wrist, the thought of that man helping her first, that warm smile, it kept making her happy.   
“Gordon,” the man said, his hand out to greet the girl.  
She took it by surprise, soon shaking his hand in return, “doctor Wilkerson,” she said. How many times would I have to repeat that to people.  
“We got riddler in custody, guessing he got out due to bribing an intern to get him out,” Gordon had said, “we’re gonna see who or what happened.”   
She nodded, “thank god I don’t work with the man as a therapist.”   
Gordon didn’t say anything for awhile, until he cleared his throat.  
“Well- that would be paradise but, bad news..” he started, “apparently riddler killed his therapist, held him hostage for three hours until he answered wrong and got his head exploded.”   
She paused.   
“So, chances are you’ll be in a new position as of next week, but don’t quote me on that.”  
“I-I can’t work with him!” She said in a confused and quite scared tone, “the man killed his own damn therapist! I’m not wanting to die!”   
Gordon sighed, “listen, I know it’s not gonna be easy on you but, you’ll make the family happy and heavy guards will protect you through out the sessions.”   
She felt a knot go through her stomach, she couldn’t possibly be working with that man.   
“I-I.. I don’t know Gordon, for god sake his he henchmen captured me and he already knows who I am, what if that makes it easier for him to Well- fucking hurt me?” She said in a stern tone.   
She wasn’t happy now, given the news of the poor man she understood that no other would want to take care of him, but also.. he’s a criminal, a dangerous one by far. For god sake the man killed his OWN.   
“Again, sharps gonna make sure you have guards watching you two and making sure you’re okay.” He restated, before being called over.  
“I have to go, but if you’re really not happy about this, just do it for the man’s family. They need you, doctor Wilkerson.”   
She nodded, as the commissioner left and went towards others.  
She still felt a knot developing in her stomach. Yeah, she wanted to work herself up sooner, hell, by next year perhaps, but.. the week after she started?   
This was gonna be hellish.


End file.
